


Sneak Peak

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: A PWP based on a picture of Dixie Carter in which you can clearly see that she is wearing a thong.





	Sneak Peak

Anthony watched as his girlfriend moved about the office in her little black dress. She had just gotten back from a very nice luncheon and she was finishing some last minute things for a mock up that she had started on for a client. Her hair was floating down her back and it looked as though it had just been washed. Her long legs were encased in a very nice pair of silk stockings. She was literal sex walking around on two patent leather pumps.

The other ladies were out for lunch and Anthony knew that they would not be coming back for a while. He took a seat on the stool near the snack bar and rested his head on his open palm as he watched Julia move. He just could not seem to look at her enough. He still could not believe that she was his. They had been together for almost a year now and things were definitely still as exciting between them as it had been when they had first become lovers.

'You know, those legs would look way better wrapped around my waist than they do working themselves to death.' Anthony hinted as he watched Julia turn around and give him a sassy little glare.

'Is that so?' Julia asked, cocking an eyebrow up at her boyfriend even as she watched him ogle her legs.

'That is most definitely so.' Anthony nodded confidently as he watched the vision that he had been admiring start to walk toward him.

'Anthony Bouveir... In the middle of the work day.' Julia sighed, feigning exasperation as she came to stand right in front of Anthony's open legs.

'C' mon, Julia... You have been walking around here since you came back from your lunch date... It has been forty eight hours too long.' Anthony explained in a gruff tone as he looked up at the brunette beauty with pleading eyes.

' You know that I have only a certain amount of time to complete that kitchen mock up for the Halls. ' Julia sighed as her lover wrapped his strong arms around her tiny little waist.

'I know that baby. I just didn't think that you were going to look so sexy while you were doing it.' Anthony smirked as he let his hands slide down Julia's lower back and toward her perfect behind.

Anthony let his hands stroke over the curve of Julia's behind which was encased inside of the tight little black skirt of her dress. The material was so soft and smooth. It fit her body as though it was painted onto her skin. Where he would usually feel the bunching of her frilly lace undergarment, Anthony only felt smoothness. 

'Just what kind of lunch date did you go on today?' Anthony asked, a curious look coloring his features as he let his hands massage the warm, firm flesh.

'A cobb salad lunch at the country club with Suzanne and a couple of our old classmates. Nothing super special but still it was dressy.' Julia shrugged as she tried not to notice the look of questioning on Anthony's face.

'And, you could not possibly wear panties with a dress like this... And risk a panty line... That's just not you.' Anthony teased, his hand sliding down to stroke over Julia's thigh, pushing her skirt up little by little.

'I never said that I did not have panties on, Mr. Bouveir. Just because you can't see a panty line does not mean that I am completely uncovered beneath my outfit.' Julia noted nonchalantly as she felt Anthony starting to push her skirt up. 'Anthony...Charlene or Mary Jo could walk in at any moment and catch you with your hand caught in the cookie jar.'

'Tell me then. Tell me what you have on underneath your skirt.' Anthony beckoned playfully, truly curious about his lover's choice in underwear. 'If you tell me, I will be a good boy and let you go back to your work.'

Julia gave a giggle at her lover's insistence and cupped his cheek affectionately. She leant forward and in a surprise move, caught Anthony's earlobe in between her teeth. For a few moments, she toyed with him before whispering in his ear in that sensual southern drawl of hers. 

'A thong.'

At the sound of her sexy little admission, Anthony let go with a nervous cough. It was not like Julia to where something so frivolous. Even when she did wear sexy lingerie, it always completely covered her body. He had never even imagined that she owned a thong or even knew what a thong was.

Things stayed quiet between them for a beat of 10 seconds before Julia found herself being lifted off of the ground and carried into the storeroom with Anthony. He said nothing as he set her down on the ground and then went to lock the door. If she was worried about being caught in the act then he was going to make it to where no one could get inside. He walked over to the little chair and table in the middle of the room, his eyes locked on Julia the entire time.

'Show me or I don't believe you...' Anthony smirked, challenging Julia who cocked an eyebrow up at him in question.

'You can be so childish.' Julia murmured shaking her head over at Anthony even as he watched her push her skirt up over her thighs.

He nodded his head, rather absent mindedly as he ogled Julia's thick thighs which were partly encased in a pair of nude silk stockings. He had not even noticed that she pulled the skirt of her dress clear past her compact hips until she turned around.

Anthony felt his entire throat go dry at the sight of Julia's firm cheeks. My lord, but she was perfectly made. All of that yoga had given Julia an ass to die for. She was so shapely and so firm... Just as Anthony had always thought her to be.

'Now do you believe me?' Julia asked sassily as she gave her hips a little shake.

'I do... But, I am afraid that I won't be able to behave myself...' Anthony sighed as he felt himself growing hard right where he stood. 

'I figured that when you locked us inside of the stockroom...' Julia smirked as she backed herself up until she could rub herself against Anthony's front.

'I appreciate your teasing but this might have to be a quickie.' Anthony warned as he reached down and let his hand slide over Julia's exposed hip.

'Do what you must, Mr. Bouveir.' Julia breathed as she turned her head toward him to give him a little smirk.

'Let's bend you over that table over there.' Anthony insisted with a devilish air as he led Julia over to the center of the room and helped her lay face down on the table. 

'You didn't want me to take off my dress first?' Julia asked as she heard the sound of Anthony rustling with the zipper on his pants. 

'Then it wouldn't be a quickie..' Anthony sighed as he pulled his hard throbbing cock from his jockey shorts.

His hands came up to rest on the firm skin of Julia's ass and he groaned at the feeling of such warm, soft skin. The string of the thong was nestled in between her cheeks and it looked so sexy. He let his fingers come out to pull at the soft material.

'This is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen you wear.' the younger man marveled as he pulled the material to the side, exposing Julia's bald little pussy to the elements.

'What would you do if you knew that I only put it on so that you could see it...' Julia asked, her voice deep and husky.

'This...' Anthony grinned boyishly as he pressed himself directly inside of Julia's tight heat, making the brunette cry out inside of the small well insulated room. 

Anthony held himself inside of Julia's snug heat for a few minutes, letting her become comfortable with his rather rough intrusion. He was usually really gentle with her but the sight of her in that thong had shattered his control. When he felt that she could handle more, he drew back and then thrust back inside of her warmth.

'Oh...' Julia moaned hotly, her head buried in her arms as she concentrated on Anthony's movements against her body. 'Oh yes.' 

Anthony smirked at the sound of his lover's husky moans. He loved each and every one of her sexy little sounds. They brought him so much pleasure. Almost as much pleasure as he got just from being inside of her. She was so damned tight and so willing to do whatever Anthony wanted her to do. Even though she liked to play hard to get at times. She secretly loved it. She loved it when Anthony was up front about his desire for her and took what he wanted.

Anthony began a rhythm that was solely focused on giving the brunette in front of him a great deal of pleasure. He thrusted himself upward, brushing the head of his cock over her gspot repetitively. Julia had been absolutely enthralled that Anthony had even known about the gspot. He had found it with his fingers one of the first times that she had let him touch her.

Julia could not stop crying out and whimpering her lover's name as he moved in and out of her tight sheath. She could here the wet sounds coming from her body and it only urged her on. They had never really made love in the office during work hours before. She may have allowed him to go down on her at her desk once or twice after the day was done but never had they been this wild.

'I might have to start... Ooh...wearing thongs all the time...' Julia moaned as she pushed herself back against Anthony's long, hard cock.

'You just might...' Anthony growled hotly as he clutched onto Julia's hips tightly as he moved. 'Oh... Julia...' 

Julia grinned as she squeezed her inner muscles tightly over and over again, giving her lover just as much pleasure as he was giving her. Anthony groaned and gave her a heavy thrust... It was not long before he was ramming himself in and out of Julia's pussy. He wanted her to really feel his desire for her. He wanted her to have to sit at her desk for a little while because she was too sore to get up. She deserved it. She deserved it for being so damned sexy. 

Julia's cries turned into screams that sounded as though they had been ripped from her throat. Anthony was really giving it to her. He was pounding away at her, making the legs on the little table shift a few inches. She was so glad that no one was here to hear what was going on between them. Anthony let go of her hip in favor of her hair and pulled gently.

'Are you going to cum all over me baby?' Anthony asked as he got lost in the sound of her wet heat accompanied by the heavy slapping of his heavy balls against her thighs. 'I want to feel you get as wet as you can.'

Julia whimpered as Anthony pulled her head back gently and started to really drive himself inside of her body. He was certainly a man with a mission. His biggest pleasure came from giving her more pleasure than she could handle. He loved to be the reason that she lost control.

'An..tha...Anthony...' Julia started to scream loudly, her voice husky and breathless all at the same time as he pushed her right over the edge.

'That's it... That's my girl.' Anthony grunted as he felt Julia's insides begin to contract around his hard length.

The light behind Julia's eyes dimmed to darkness as her climax came and passed hard throughout her body. She trembled and moaned, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles as her creamy release flowed out from her depths. Anthony rocked against her gently, drawing out each and every last sensation. When her muscles grew slack around him, he began to stroke himself in and out of her body with more of a purpose.

'Fill me up..' Julia mewed sexily as she persuaded her lover to give himself over to the pleasure that he could only find in her body.

Anthony grunted at the sound of Julia's words and kept pushing his cock in and out of her fluttering hole. This was it. This was just what he needed to cum. This was the perfect angle. Anthony could feel the pressure starting to ease inside of himself and he knew that he was close. Just a little hit more and he would be there.

'Julia...Shit.' He grunted gruffly as the sensations shot from the base of his spine to the tip of his cock and he shot his release deep inside of her warm, willing body.

They remained in position for a few moments while both lovers worked to catch their breath. They had not had they time to have such a coupling in a while now. Anthony was the first to move, slowly easing his now soft cock out from the clutches of Julia's warm body. He straightened himself up while he openly ogled Julia from behind.

Julia sighed and stretched as she slowly stood on her own two feet. She adjusted her underwear and pulled the skirt of her dress down. She turned to Anthony with a little satisfied grin on her face and blushing cheeks. She always became bashful after they had sex. It never failed and it was something that Anthony found very attractive.

'I love you.' She smiled brightly as she moved into his arms to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

'I love you too, Julia.' Anthony nodded as she held his lover close to him and together they walked out of the storeroom as though nothing had happened.


End file.
